Silver Blood
by brain-brat
Summary: Blaze feels that she doesn't belong anywhere. She's living a way of life of someone else's, a daughter of a thief.Little does she knows about the danger ahead and it is up to her now to save a race that she never knew had existed! Chapter 4: Me? Heavy?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, good authors and wise readers! If you are reading this statement at this particular moment, please..please continue. This is my first fan fic story so I really appreciate to have some reviews just to know that my style of writing is okay, worth to be written. If it works, I promise to write much more longer, (cross my heart). And if it doesn't work out __, (I hope not:-) ..well, probably I'll end my fan fic here or continue on to write in the name of PASSION. Enjoy anyway!_

_**Silver Blood**_

**Chapter 1: Greasy Day!**

It was the hottest day that had ever occurred in the Kingdom of Frell. The hot weather shows no sign of improving, not even a hope of a drop of rain. In fact, the sky was mildly clear blue with not a single speckle of cloud was on sight. The humidity was becoming unbearable. The sun grew brighter and hotter as the minutes slowly pass. Thus, it was possible enough that formation of mirages clinging and halting everywhere.

* * *

A seventeen year old Blaze was walking towards one of the narrow streets in the markets. She appeared to look like many other paupers. A skinny lad, she had a golden brown skin and green moss eyes that was vivid against the green marble walls of the bazaar. Wisps of greasy black hair fell out under her dirty hood. She wore an old tunic and a crumpled baggy trouser that had aged with ungues sable colours. It looked that it has been washed many times before, probably in hard water or in a dirty stream.

Nevertheless, her looks blocked all the attention of the locals from her. _What could a young pauper do any harm_ or so what they have thought. It never occurred to any of the locals that the pauper under the heavy disguises was the daughter of the most dangerous man in Frell, the daughter of Lord Thief Acasya.

* * *

"I can't wear these! It's bloody too hot out there! I-I. could melt under all that and…I sweat like a pig!" cried Blaze.

She easily launched herself on top of the dining table, crossing her arm. Her father though, was staring at her without even blinking. It was clearly shown upon his face that he would not accept such answers. There was no such thing as '_No_' option in his arguments.

_Lazy old ogre! I can't even believe we related!_

"Alright" Blaze replied, gritting her teeth.

She grabbed the heavy green gown. Inside the layers of the petticoats, hidden a small knife that was enough to kill or ambush a group of men.

She knows not to mess with her father. Her life would be like at the end of the cliff if she did not oblige. He could have brutally murder her at that very moment or at least torture her in so many painful ways.

_Another theft to do, another blood will fall

* * *

_

Lord Acasya treated everyone equally. It was all the same to his victims, to his followers and even to his own fleshing blood. So what was a daughter worth to him anyway. He would get everything in his way, by using force, blood and bribery.

"I should have killed you when you were born! You worth no more than rubbish!"

Blaze could hear her father hollered behind.

It was a 'phrase' that she has become quite use to. The word echoed in her ear canal every single day. Any other normal human will be quite disturbed by the threat, but to Blaze, she has lost the will to feel. There was no logical in her sanity anymore. She has learned to hold back all her angers, hold back all her tears and the pain inside. Imagine how aching her heart was.

_Greasy day, huh? _Blaze said this to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, my! Thank you ever so much for giving all the encouragements and the lovely reviews. You deserve a bouquet of flowers and a box of heart shape chocolates. Thank you! Your reviews inspired me to pursue my writing and gain more experience from the best which is from all of you! I thought my writing stinks to the max. I really thought that. Beside that, I will try my best writing a good story with a less grammatical error. Enjoy the story as I enjoy writing it, okay?

**Chapter 2: Wally Thief**

"Come on dear, I will do it for you" Clara smiled sweetly, revealing her two dimples on the cheek. The middle aged woman was her nanny but in some ways, she was more like a mother to Blaze.

Blaze's mother, Lady Edna, died, giving birth to her. Blaze doesn't know her mother really well, except from the stories that her father once have told her, at the age of three. Since then, she has been dreaming about her mother in every single night. She use to dream about Lady Edna, tugging her to bed and gave a good night kiss on the fore head. Sadly, she had mistaken the figure of Lady Edna with Clara. It is hard to fathom the pain at the death of an unknown mother. She was too young to understand.

* * *

At the age of nine, when Blaze began to have a sense to think rationally, figuring out the right or wrong, she began to realize about her life that she was living. Her hopes and dreams began to wander and finally lost at the end of the road. Everything turned to feel just like a dream.

Moreover, Lord Acasya slowly closes his heart towards Blaze. Everyday, Blaze grew up to be just like her mother. Her gestures, her smiles and her laughter, were all the same except she grew to be more loving and charming in her own way. Thus, in everyway, it brought back the painful memories of Lord Acasya of his beloved wife. He began to wander in an opposite side of the road too, confuse of what will become. Finally in the end, he became a thief, the most dangerous one in Frell as a matter of fact.

* * *

Blaze sat herself down on the heavy arm chair and sighed. Getting ready for three hours just to wear fake beauty paint (translation: make up) was too farfetched to be taking seriously. Blaze turned her head slightly from the mirror. Her eyes were focusing at a wide open window, where a palace garden stands proudly afar. She began to wanderlust for the happiness and the peace that she never grew to have.

"You look like and angel, Blaze!" Clara suddenly beamed. She was running Blaze's hair through her fingers.

"Really?" said Blaze. There was a note of irony in her voice. She gave a twitched as Clara suddenly, tied her corset tightly.

_I look waif and ridiculous, _thought Blaze without looking at the mirror.

Mirror only tells lies; these came from her own perspective. After a while, her mind began to drift about her mother while looking at Clara's smooth gestures. Blaze smiled to herself.

_Probably in someway, Clara looks just like Mother. Who knows?

* * *

_

Blaze continued to walk at her own pace until she arrived at the small river. She approached to the water side and looked at her reflection on the water. She didn't recognized herself.

The reflection held an image of a beautiful lady, staring back at her. The figure has a navy black hair, smooth fair skin and emerald green eyes, which glowed under the bright sun.

Was it her reflection? Blaze slowly put her face nearer to the water for a clear look. Suddenly a beaver sprang in front of her face. Blaze almost fell into the river but manage to grab hold on a long root of a willow tree.

"Stupid rat! I almost fell over. My Father is going to kill me if I ruin this dress! Urrghhh!" screamed Blaze. She didn't mean to be so vain, but she can't bare the thought of the consequences from her horrible father.

The beaver gave a number of loud squeaks.

"How dare you laugh?" Blaze shrieked. The beaver began to trail away leaving Blaze with a storm of rage. Suddenly Blaze laughed. She has never felt so stupid in her life, screaming at the innocent beaver.

_It felt so good to laugh again…_

After calming her self back to state, she splashed some water on her face and stood up again. After a while, she decided to head to the market to finish her assignment.

_Stumble with a noble,_

_Steal with out a rubble,_

_Apologize and some curtsy,_

_And run with all your mighty…_

_That is so..so..wacky…How about crummy?

* * *

_

Blaze kept on making some rhymes until finally she reached at the entrance of the market. There, she stooped and looked around.

The market was crowded with merchants and locals. She walked around and wandered into the main aisle. She avoided the stalls that were supervised by an alert shopkeeper and by one or two guards. They had their reasons to be wary. Blaze guessed that one in the shoppers might be a thief, working alone, with a partner or two, or even with her own father. She couldn't pin point whom the thief but she trusted her instincts.

She turned down to the Ruby Alley, examining stall by stall for a perfect theft. Suddenly, her eyes caught on a young noble among a huge crowd of people.

He looked like a son of a Lords or at least a son of a merchant with the very well made satin clothes that he was wearing.

_A perfect target, thought Blaze._

_This will be like stealing a candy from a baby.

* * *

_

At first, Blaze pretended to look around the stall. She kept on looking at a small piece of ruby, shaped in a Griffin miniature which was placed beside her very first victim.

Somewhere, around the stall was another thief, about to do a theft. He was wearing a crimson cloak, hiding his face with a long gnome silk scarf. She knew the thief very well. Only her father's follower has that certain kind of silk in town. Without any hesitation, she threw a dagger at the thief, which caught the cloak of the thief. He struggled endlessly but the dagger was strongly deep. Even the cloak cannot tear apart. He was stuck there, struggling hard and with that, caught the attention of the crowd. This threw the attention of the ruby merchants too.

"Thank you, young girl…My business will surely slowed down if you haven't captured him…Thank you ever so much, lady" he pleaded. He then gave a small bow and went straight to the thief.

This caught the attention of her victim, the young noble beside her. Blaze noticed but still continues on with her act, examining the ruby.

_Boys are all the same…Too shallow. Saw a girl who can play with dagger, awh, what a girl! I need to know her… You better watch out who you are messing with…_

With this, Blaze smirked. She could see him looking at her, in the corner of her eyes.

He then tapped on her shoulder.

Blaze jumped, pretended to look surprise. She purposely dropped a box of marbles onto the floor, making it all look like an accident.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you!" He bent down on his knee and continued to pick up the scattered marbles.

Fate suddenly turns on her. Blaze accidentally slipped on a marble and fell on top of the boy.

_Wait, this was not part of the act!_

Without wasting the opportunity, Blaze quickly slipped her hand into his pocket carefully, while trying to get up from the awkward position at the same time.

Blaze found a pouch of coin and hid it immediately under her skirt.

"I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to squash you..." Blaze then gave out her hand to help him stand up again.

Blaze felt her face reddened. For the first time in her life, she had blush. The young man smiled, sheepishly. He then gave a questioning look when he looked at the hand but took it anyway.

_Why? Don't you think I am capable enough to help you to stand up? Huh.._

"It's quite alright, my lady. It is my fault, too, you know. My name is Alan, what's yours?" he said, searching her eyes.

Her brain suddenly failed her and a flick of panic rushed to her mind.

_I need a name..My name! My name! _

"_Umm, my name? My, name?" Blaze stuttered.

* * *

_

Her mind practically screamed at herself. Blaze was about to burst when a flicker of light caught her eyes. She turned around, scanning the stall. The light came from a sword, shimmered under the sun. She knew very well, the figure that holds such armory in the market- it must be the palace guard!

"I got to go.." said Blaze without looking at the person in front of her.

She manage to move her feet and ran as fat as she could. Every two seconds, she looked back just to ensure that she has lost the sight of the guards and the boy.

After scanning every corner of the street for a hiding place, she finally found a dark tunnel between two empty stalls. She might be out of view but just to be safe, she climbed the flat roofs of the building that snuggled in between the stalls. There was no ladder to use but luckily, boxes of crates were stack up and it was enough to let her climbed onto the roof.

* * *

Anyone who was not clearly a thief would never use the roof streets and jumped to every building to get out from the streets. Thankfully, no one looked above the roof and suspect anything.

After Blaze was quite sure that she was out from the market, she stopped behind a tree, panting. She was out of breath.

_Dang it! Why did I have to make a fool of my self? And why on earth I stutter..Crimany..And, why on earth can't I use my bloody feet!_

Blaze suddenly screamed at herself, hoarsely. She looked down and tried to slow down to gather her breath. To her surprise, she bent down and saw a dress that was covered with mud and some scratches. She closed her eyes for a while, hoping it was only her imagination…She opened her eyes again but unfortunately, still saw the same sight again…

_I am died…

* * *

_

Blaze continued on walking slowly, cursing her self while slumping her shoulders. She knew the consequences of ruining the newly made gown. She was sure that she will not be alive by the next day. If she was lucky enough, she might get a glimpse of the sunset for the last time. If only luck was beside her…

Blaze decided to change her clothes using her old disguise.

_If I have known the dress could be this delicate, I wouldn't have wear it..Urggh!_

She carefully covered her black hair underneath the hood. She made sure nobody was on sight until she slowly starts walking her pace towards her sanctuary, hidden in the water meadow.

* * *

Somewhere back in a abandoned streets, pieces of rotting papers were hanging loosely along the walls. There were paintings of a blurred picture, probably have been soaked many times under the rain. Unfortunately, half of the man's face was hidden. It was hard to identify whether it was a female or a male. But under the paper was clearly written some short notice which said:

**WANTED:**

**$350, 000**

**Prince of thieves**

**Dead or Alive**

I would like to say thank you to:

**VinnyRoxyFrankie – **Thank you for the review. I appreciate it very much. I will surely review your stories. It is so nice. Keep up the good work, and I will try to learn from you. And sorry about the grammar mistakes. I can't get away with it, but I try. (Red Crescent honor..lol)

**Breathless74** – Thank you. Blaze actually was wearing the cloak because… Well, you just have to read till the end of this chapter..lol

**MysticMist** – Yeah, I know. I have a bad grammar, but I can't, I really can't get away with it. I try to reread my story and do some corrections but I am not good in English. I am just soo..Asian…Can't get away with my original tounge. So far I am learning two language, Arab and Spanish..Guess what? Even my grammars in Arab and Spanish is a lot worser than this..lol..Teach me, sensei…lol..just joking, but I don't mind receiving some tips…)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! How come people keep on opening my chap without reviewing them. (sniffles) Just joking. Well, better review, okay? Anyway, just want to use this opportunity to say thanks to:

**breathless74- **Thank you, so much. I wish I can give you a huge hug. Thankies

**Smittened by Marauders- **Thanks for noticing it. Silly mistake and sorry!

**Book Reader-** Okay..I will write more. Thanks for throwing your efforts, reviewing it.

**Christiana Anderson- **Beta? I may sound like a nerd but what beta? What kind of beta did you mean? Thanks for the review anyways:)

**darkfire586-** Thank you! (bowing, throwing roses to you)

**tigershadow-** Don't compliment me too much. I don't deserve 'that' compliment yet. Thank you, o-so-much. Gracias

* * *

**Chapter 3:** **Unfortunate Event**

"Twenty-five coins for me, eighteen lousy coins for my o-so-called-dada! Twenty –six coins for me, nineteen sticky, ugly coins for my o-so call-dada!" Blaze sulkily divided her amount of sweat to her father…unequally.

Gazing at the coins intently, she carefully placed her amount of share inside a hidden compartment, in a hollow tree while putting the rest of the coins inside a scraggy pouch. She took a moment to close her eyes tightly, trying to feel the lapping breeze of the wind. Velvet of darkness pressed to her face as her eye lids slowly pressed down.

_Mom, where are you?

* * *

_

Blaze was hit by reality again. Firmly holding the sturdy branch, Blaze quickly climbed the oak tree and placed her self on the tallest branch. Her satin black hair swiftly whipped her smooth hair, but she didn't mind about it, not a bit but sometimes she had wish to cut it short at least to see the view that laid in front of her. With all her might, she took another jump to the other side of the tree.

"Whoa! Careful, Blaze. You will break yourself apart before your Dad even has the chance to do so!" her conscious spoke.

Her tiny feet slowly tip toed as to balance her self from falling. After counting her way up, she throw her self down and let her eyes rested on the spectacular view, where the magnificent river smoothly flowed down from the heart of the deep wood. Everything was peaceful and that left her heart in content…for a while.

* * *

Blaze was bored so she took out again the pouch. Without wasting any time, she let the coins scattered on her lap. She moved her feet to and fro like a little kid in excitement.

_Hey, can't a thief be a little bit giddy when counting her money…Well, not exactly 'my money' but it is in my hands. right?_

She curved a smile to herself.

* * *

The bright sun slowly stood to the north and the light suddenly caught on a particular coin. It shone brightly than the others.

She stopped herself from taking any cautions and picked it up…

There were a lot of scratches from it, not from any ordinary biting. It was deep and basically, very oblivious. From her five years experiences in dueling and thieving, it was clearly stated that the marks were from the scratches of a sword, maybe even some knives and hammer. A question appeared to her mind.

_Why did they do these? This thing must be precious.

* * *

_

Blaze closely studied the coin which looked to be more like a small locket than an ordinary local coin.

_People must have been fighting over this thing. Surely, this wasn't ordinary at all!_ _A lot of deep markings if it is a habit to hammered the locket but maybe, just maybe…they intent to opened it but…failed. _

Blaze gave a hard bite on it. Amazingly, it didn't leave any markings..

_Wow! Pure gold!_

Blaze whooped for joy and clumsily jumped out of place and fell from branch, to branch.

_Yikes!_

* * *

In just a couple of seconds, which felt like an eternity, Blaze fell flat on the ground. Her back body touched the grounds first, causing a loud thump on her back.

"Blistering barnacles! Argghhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed with all her might. She couldn't wake up from her position. She was paralyzed.

As she tried harder and harder to move slightly, she felt a crack from her back bones. Tears fell from her green eyes which felt burning through her skins. She pressed her lips together to control the pain. Her face was red and more tears rolled down to her cheeks.

_You can't scream! Think of what will happen if they'd found you. You still have your pride! Don't let them caught you!

* * *

_

Blaze began to sweat heavily, thinking of the worst things that will gravely endangered her. Her body was barely moving and then…she couldn't bear the pain. From a distance, she could hear a soft foot steps approaching nearer. She tried to scream, forgetting the consequences, but it turn out to be more like a yelp. Before she even regained her power move her trembling lips, the internal darkness again pressed against her and she slowly drifted to the unconscious world.

A hand slightly pressed against her forehead.

"Hold on. You are going to be fine…just hold on..."

* * *

Okay. Want to kill me? I know it is short but at least I put some efforts after a major writers block. I am so sorry but I promise to update faster. By the way, I just slipped a precious chance from submitting to an essay competition. I feel so sad but hey, they didn't give me the chance to write freely. A major writer's block plus a pretty engraving, hard theme to write. Can I blame my self for it? Should I? And oh! Sorry if I did more grammar mistake in this chapter. I really throw a big effort from this major head clog... Sorry, guys.

Sincerely,

Your unfortunate author,

Brain-brat or brain clog


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, you may hit me with the heavy dictionary. I deserve it and yet you should give me a cookie for the update. lol. Joking, people! Anyway, enjoy reading it. Don't forget to review.****

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: The Saviour**

Blaze flickered as the bright light drove into her eyes. She never felt so tired in her life before and that made here restless and powerless and yet free. She didn't mind that the world was at chaos or almost met its ends, all she wanted was to, stay… in this condition.

Her shoulder was shook gently, but Blaze didn't response. The second time was rougher and that made her sprang back.

"What? Who's there?" she glowered dangerously. The light was too bright to make her see anything. She steadied her hand up against her forehead to hold back the light as much as possible but it was worthless. The light was blazing if blinding was not the perfect word to describe it.

As a thief, she quickly absorbed her thief senses and that includes the voice in her heart. The air taste humid, cold but not wet. Loud sounds of chirping cricket indicated that she was in a forest. Since her eyes are no use to her now, Blaze decided to leave her trust on her other senses but unfortunately, it was no use at all. A thief would be useless without his or her eyes.

_If only I was the Great Orion. He's the only one who could do this stuff._

She then heard laughter, almost like the frantic sound of the bells, ringing. These made her turn white.

_Am I hearing things? Am I in heaven? Is that an angel? Oh, god! I am dead!_

"No silly. You are not dead in fact you are as healthy as an ox. Wait, is it fox or ox?"

_That voice again. Did she just read my mind?_

Suddenly, she felt someone pinched her hand. As she can't see the surroundings or anyone in front of her, she quickly jumped aback, holding a dagger aimlessly that was hidden safely under her cloak.

"See? You can feel that. Now, stop thinking you are dead! Now, now…Put away that dagger. We won't hurt you. How about thanking us instead that we had save your skin and bones from breaking." This time, it was a young male voice, rather husky and steady than the first one.

"Stop being such a meany! Of course she is scared. She can't see us you, idiot! Open that silly scarf of yours off her! She won't harm us"

Blaze felt a rough, large hand untying a knot behind her back.

"There, happy? Now stop struggling!"

* * *

A couple of seconds later, she could see the surroundings again. She was in a forest. Withered leaves were everywhere on the ground. The trees were bare revealing its thin trunks and branches. The earth felt tired and worn because of its colour. It made her skin creep to see a hurtful view.

A small girl about six years younger than her was smiling widely, ear to ear. Her body glowed dimly as if the moon light was shining on her. Her ears were a little bit pointed and her long auburn hair was tied loosely and she looked beautiful in the autumn red dress. It wasn't really a dress, it's somehow like the leaves was put together to look just like a dress. Her eyes opened widely, aghast of the being in front of her.

"You..a-a-a…forest fairy?"

She chuckled. "Yes, and this is your saviour, my brother!"

She pulled the person behind her and dragged him in front, who resist walking forward.

"This is my brother, Sphinx. He is the one who do most of the saving part while I carry- the stuff. He likes to do all the weird work," she wriggled her finger like a wizard casting a spell. When she spoke the last phrase, Blaze realized that the small fairy was eying her brother carefully.

"Yeah, whatever! I was around when you clumsily fell from that tree. You should consider eating less cos' you ain't heavy to carry" He smirked at this trying to hold back his laughter. His sentences dribbled with sarcasm, of course but Blaze was too angry to notice. His blue-grey eyes twinkled together. It was rather annoying.

_I am not clumsy! And excuse me, I am not fat!_

"Oh, yes you are!" replied the green male fairy, roguishly. The smirk was still glued at its place. The male fairy was quite tall, taller than her about a few inches. She could make out that he has a strong figure with the same auburn hair like his sister. His eyes are grey- blue as to forget - me – not. He was rather good looking but somehow, Blaze was too annoyed to care.

"Stop reading my mind! It's highly, confidentially, totally, extremely, private!" Blaze scrunched her eyebrows, feeling rather cautious and uncomfortable.

"Sphinx! Stop it!" growled his sister. She stomped on her brother's feet who later skidded away to avoid her rage.

Blaze pictured a door in her brain was locked securely. She didn't know what made her thought of that but she did anyway.

* * *

Blaze stood up while brushing off some dirt on her cloak. She whirled around to check whether the locket was safely in her pocket. Strings of hair fell under the hood which covered most part of her eyes.

_Stupid long hair! Wait a minute…Where's the locket? Oh, God, not again!_

"Looking for something? Perhaps this?" a locket shone brightly in his hands. Blaze pursed her lips as she quickly marched in front of him and grabbed the locket roughly.

"Hey, did you just close your mind? Are you a fairy too or something?"

"Thank you and no, I am not a fairy. And yet…good…You can't read my mind anymore. Serves you right" said Blaze in gritted teeth, looking him right in the eye. Somehow, his eyes, shuddered her. Her anger faded as shifted to the small fairy, chuckling beside that annoying being called 'Sphinx'.

"I am sorry. What's your name?" asked Blaze. This time, she completely ignored the gaze of her annoying 'saviour' who was rather shocked of her mood swings. He shook his head slightly and began to walk away, grabbing some colourful bottles scattered on the ground.

"Saffron…You?" replied the small fairy. She raised and eyebrow when it took Blaze a moment to reply.

_Should I tell the truth?_

"Bla…sorry" Blaze pretended to coughed. "Blaine. It is Blaine"

_Stupid! Stupid! Any fool could figure out that I am lying._

Nevertheless, Blaze maintained her composure and tried not to reveal her expression.

Saffron seemed to just smile and to Blaze amazement, she didn't suspect anything.

_Phew! Close call…_

Blaze congratulated herself.

* * *

"What? Blaine? Isn't that a male human's name?" he asked suspiciously.

"Why? You got a problem with that, buddy?" she asked dangerously to the voice behind her. Her eyes shifted to the tall figure.

_That annoying smirks again. Wipe it will you?_

"No..Nothing…Just pointing my thoughts out loud. Why are you disguising as a boy, anyway" asked Sphinx changing the subject.

"None of your -…"

Someone in the shadows behind her said, "I believe I just caught you two skipping classes. So, what is the excuse this time?"

"It better not be the 'I had lost again'" said the small voice, chuckling.

Blaze whirled around and covered her mouth, truly shocked.

_Could she be…?

* * *

_

**Ha..ha..ha.. Could that be considered as a cliff hangie? Yahoo! It felt so good to write but yet, if felt so..so..splud knowing that my grammar totally stinks. I will try to update this chapter again, correcting the bad grammar. So, I hope you guys will review and click that blue button, okay? I promise to unclog my head...Hasta luego and before that, I would like to give hundreds of gratitudes to my wonderful reviewers:**

**La la la** – Yup. I will write more. Trust me.

**Tiger Shadow** – Yeah, thanks. I got that inspiration after reading HP. The unicorn's blood.

**BorntoRead**- Oh..Muchas Gracias! I'm sorry to have you disappointed again. This chap is not long enough. Unfortunately, I have to say that this was the examination fever fault. Have to study, you know because this exam will decide my courses of life. Lol!

**Flamingirl**- Ha..ha..Okay! How about this guy?

**Rachel Knight** – You know? My heart started to leap when I read the word you want to kill me. Awhhh…Thank you for loving this story. I hope it didn't turn out bad this time..lol..

**Pussy cat doll**- Yeah. I know…But my brain is still clogged. Have any ideas? ;)


End file.
